Jhaarah
by MixaPinata
Summary: Jhaarah est un sylvari mal dans sa peau. Il se voit un beau jour envoyé en mission en pleine cour des cauchemars. Il fera là-bas une rencontre qui va changer radicalement sa façon de voir le monde... (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis pas rôliste mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une histoire (sombre et torturée, forcément...) pour mon élémentaliste sylvari. Je ne maîtrise pas l'histoire Tyrienne sur le bout des doigts! Aussi je vous prierai de ne pas trop m'en vouloir si des incohérences venaient se glisser…

C'est la première fois que je rédige un texte à la première personne, et j'ai essayé de coller au mieux avec la naïveté de mon petit Jhaarah.

Les reviews constructives sont les bienvenues. Je souhaite réellement améliorer mon style d'écriture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Warning : yaoi, dépression, abus

Disclaimer : Un énorme merci à ANet d'avoir fait naître l'univers de Guild Wars2 ! Vous l'aurez compris, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire :)

* * *

Mon nom est Jhaarah. Je suis un sylvari. Et ce sont bien là mes seules certitudes.

Je me réveille doucement, encore embrumé. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne perçois pas totalement ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je tente de rassembler mes souvenirs. En vain.

Je me relève en titubant. La tête me tourne...

Bien qu'encore flou, je distingue davantage le décor. Et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seul. Quelqu'un semble me faire signe.

" Vite! Jhaarah, par ici!" me crie-t-elle.

Je m'avance en me tenant le front. Ma tête me lance horriblement.

"Vous m'entendez? Vous pouvez me voir?"

"Je crois, oui..."

"Faites quelque-chose, je vous en prie! La Cours des cauchemars nous attaque..."

J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle me raconte.

"Où suis-je? Que se passe-t-il?"

"Nous sommes attaqués dans le rêve. Vous ne pourrez vous éveiller tant que la paix ne sera pas revenue."

"Je suis dans un rêve?"

"C'est exact. Cependant vous êtes en danger : regardez autour de vous."

Je scrute mon entourage. Effectivement, des êtres brumeux, tels des fantômes courent dans tous les sens. Des formes sombres les poursuivent.

"Vous devez m'aider."

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, je me sens le devoir de le faire.

"Que puis-je faire?"

"Vous possédez le pouvoir de repousser ces envahisseurs... Suivez-moi."

L'image de la jeune femme s'éloigne.

Mes pouvoirs..? Je tente de me concentrer. Je ressens au fin fond de moi le lien. Je ne sais pas de quel genre, ni avec qui. Mais il est bien là. Quant à ma magie, elle s'obstine à ne pas vouloir se montrer ...

Remarquant que tout près de moi un de mes semblables se fait attaquer, je m'avance pour le protéger. Un molosse noir montre les crocs, l'air menaçant. Un indicible malaise s'empare de moi. Je me protège instinctivement de mes bras quand il se jette sur nous. Suivant mon mouvement, une vague enflammée s'interpose entre moi et l'assaillant. D'abord incrédule, j'essaie d'intimider le monstre en criant et en gesticulant. En réponse, des salves brûlantes s'échappent de mes mains pour envelopper la créature qui tombe en cendres.

Le sylvari me fixe sans rien dire, encore effrayé. J'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte de ce que je viens d'accomplir, pourtant je dois rejoindre la jeune femme qui m'a demandé de l'aide. Je cours à petites foulées pour la rattraper. Sur le chemin, je dois faire face à plusieurs ennemis que j'élimine sans peine. Je maîtrise maintenant ma magie avec aisance.

J'arrive bientôt sur un vieux pont en bois. De l'autre côté se dresse une clairière dans laquelle j'aperçois une meute de loups qui trépignent autour d'un énorme amas de ronces. En regardant mieux, je vois ma guide me sommer d'avancer.

Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance. Pense-t-elle que je suis capable de tenir tête à toutes ces bêtes ? Comme elle insiste, je me décide à traverser la passerelle.

"Cet endroit dégage une aura plus forte. Ce lieu est fortement empoisonné par le cauchemar, soyez prudent."

Si j'étais moins bonne pâte, je lui demanderais pourquoi elle s'entête à m'envoyer combattre si c'est si dangereux... Je me contente de la suivre en silence.

Nous attaquons ensemble le groupe bêtes enragées. Même leurs petits sont déjà puissants. Nous arrivons à peine à bout de ces adversaires là que la terre se met à trembler. La secousse est tellement forte, que j'ai l'impression de voir la montagne de ronces bouger. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas une illusion. Un énorme dragon sort du sol en s'ébrouant, ballottant l'amas de branches sur son dos.

"Courage! Nous devons le vaincre pour freiner l'avancée du cauchemar!"

Du courage j'allais en avoir besoin... Suivant la jeune femme, je lance tous les sorts dont je me sens capable. Malheureusement, le dragon est un adversaire coriace. Nous ne parvenons pas à lui infliger de réels dégâts. Et comme ci cela ne suffit pas, les créatures corrompues affluent pour venir nous attaquer. Je vois déjà ma fin arriver. Alors que je viens à peine de prendre conscience de mon existence. Quelle ironie.

A mon grand soulagement, après une lutte sans merci, je distingue le dragon qui finit par tomber au sol. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre.

"Jeune pousse, vous m'entendez?"

La douce voix me sort de ma torpeur. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je les referme aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière vive qui filtre à travers le feuillage. Le sylvari à mes côtés émet un léger rire.

"Ça surprend la première fois. La douleur disparaîtra rapidement."

Le mal de tête que j'éprouvais quelques minutes auparavant n'était rien par rapport à maintenant. Je suis courbaturé de partout. Les lancements reprennent de plus belle à cause de la lumière et mes poumons, ainsi que ma gorge, me brûlent atrocement.

"Tenez, buvez ça"

Mon interlocuteur me tend un breuvage que j'engloutis. Le sirop apaise bien vite mes souffrances.

"Vous allez vous sentir brumeux mais au moins la douleur ne vous gênera plus."

"Merci..." Je me redresse péniblement. "Où sommes-nous?"

"Vous êtes au Bosquet. Notre lieu d'éveil et de vie."

"Je ne comprends pas tout..."

L'homme émet un autre rire.

"Vous comprendrez bien vite."

"Tout arrive si brusquement. J'étais dans le rêve avec cette jeune femme, nous combattions et..." Je me rappelle soudain de l'énorme dragon et de ma guide mal en point. "Comment va-t-elle?! Elle était blessée!"

L'effet du nectar se fait sentir et le sang me monte à la tête. Je titube et mon semblable doit me soutenir.

"Du calme jeune pousse."

"Je luttais contre des cauchemars accompagné d'une autre sylvari. Elle m'a dit que je la retrouverai à mon réveil. Nous avons terrassé un dragon ensemble... Je me suis évanoui et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue."

"Je vois... Il doit s'agir de Caithe! Sa maison se trouve au sein du Bosquet. Je vous conseille de vous remettre calmement avant d'aller la rencontrer."

Mon homologue m'aide à nouveau et me relève. Je tiens plus fermement sur mes jambes. Il me tend de quoi me couvrir.

L'herbe fleurit sous mes pieds à mesure que j'avance au sein du village. Maintenant que la douleur a disparu j'éprouve un immense sentiment de bien-être. Je sens le lien avec mes semblables. A proximité les uns des autres, nous partageons nos états d'âme. Nous sommes tous calmes, sereins, comblés. Je connais déjà ce sentiment : il est fort comparable à celui qui m'étreignait avant... avant même le rêve…

Mes pensées sont coupées court quand j'arrive à destination. Je m'introduis dans la demeure et retrouve la silhouette familière. Cette dernière me salue.

"Ainsi vous êtes déjà éveillé."

Son sourire serein contraste avec la panique qui se lisait sur son visage peu de temps auparavant.

"Caithe... Vous allez bien? Je me suis souvenu de notre combat et je craignais pour votre sécurité."

"Merci de vous en inquiéter, Jhaarah, mais je vous assure que tout va bien."

Elle m'invite à prendre place sur l'une des chaises qui entourent la table.

"Permettez-moi de vous remercier pour votre aide. Sans vous je ne serais pas venue à bout de cette menace."

Elle marque une pause et plonge son regard dans le mien.

"Vous avez pu me voir dans le rêve, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un signe. Vous devez avoir un destin hors du commun." Elle me laisse le temps d'assimiler ces paroles avant de reprendre. "Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu d'autre dans votre sommeil?"

Je me doutais un peu de ce qui m'attendait. J'avais bien remarqué que j'étais le seul un peu plus tôt à avoir pu me battre contre les cauchemars.

En effet, je me souviens aussi d'un chevalier vêtu d'une armure émeraude, de créatures des ténèbres, et d'un dragon. Un monstre bien plus effroyable, bien plus puissant que la ridicule bestiole que j'ai défaite grâce à Caithe. Un frisson me parcourt à sa simple pensée.

Mon interlocutrice le remarque et reprend un sourire doux.

"Votre rêve vous apporte des informations sur votre destinée. Beaucoup de choses peuvent apparaître; sous leur vraie forme et également sous une forme plus symbolique. L'avatar de l'Arbre Clair pourra sûrement nous éclaircir à ce sujet. Nous pouvons aller le retrouver et vous pourrez ainsi lui poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez."

Je suis sur le point d'accepter son offre quand un villageois franchit la porte, essoufflé.

"Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi!"

Nous suivons le jeune homme alors qu'il nous explique la situation. Son discours est haché par sa respiration difficile.

"Nous nous entraînions avec mon compagnon quand il a surgi! … Il nous a provoqué... Il a blessé mon ami! Vite!"

Arrivés sur les lieux, nous sommes témoins de la terrible rixe. Mais ce qui m'interpelle, c'est avant tout l'armure verte que porte l'agresseur. La même que celle qui m'est apparue dans mes visions...

Caithe tente de s'interposer.

"Ça suffit!" Elle se place entre les deux combattants, faisant face à la lourde cuirasse. "Ce jeune sylvari est à terre! Vous avez remporté le duel! A quoi bon s'acharner?"

"Tout combat perdu se paie par la mort!"

Le garçon qui est venu nous chercher prend dans ses bras le corps salement amoché de son ami. La vue du sang fait bouillir le mien et je m'empresse de les assister.

"Vite, il faut le soigner!" Je passe mon bras dans le dos du blessé.

La brute bouscule Caithe et vient à ma rencontre.

"Minute! Il est à moi! Il doit mourir pour honorer ma victoire!"

Ne me contrôlant plus, j'invoque un éclair pour repousser mon opposant. Je propose au couple de se mettre à l'abri le temps de régler le souci.

"Guerrier à l'armure d'émeraude, je te défie! Si je gagne, tu laisseras ces personnes en paix. Si je perds, ma vie t'appartient!"

Le chevalier semble réfléchir et émet un rire à glacer le sang.

"Très bien. Tâche de te montrer à la hauteur!"

Ces quelques paroles prononcées, il se jette sur moi. J'ai à peine le temps d'esquiver et de riposter. Après un échange aussi intense que bref, mon corps fatigue. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser mes pouvoirs dans le monde physique.

"Déjà à bout? J'espérais un peu plus de résistance!" Il fait danser le bout de son épée, tailladant mes bras et mes jambes.

A force de reculer, je sens sous ma main une pointe en bois. Un outil d'entraînement abandonné là. J'attends alors avec appréhension le moment où il se jette sur moi. A cet instant, de toutes mes forces, je plante la lance dans son cou. Il recule d'un bond, poussant un long râle avant de s'affaler sur le sol.

Je reprends difficilement mes esprits tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur mes protégés : ils sont sains et saufs. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Mais ce fut de courte durée. L'homme en armure est de nouveau debout. Il retire l'écharde de sa gorge et la jette sur le sol. Il me darde de sa hauteur.

"Et bien? C'est tout? Ce combat est loin d'être terminé!"

Je me traîne à quatre pattes sur le sol pour tenter désespérément d'échapper à ses coups. Caithe essaie de le raisonner.

"Ça suffit, le duel est terminé! Vous étiez à terre, vous n'étiez plus en état de vous battre!"

"Femme, ce duel ne prendra fin qu'à la mort de l'un des deux combattants!"

Sentant le danger, elle décide de m'épauler. Cela n'empêche pas mon puissant adversaire de continuer à abattre son épée sur moi. Je tente de résister en lançant des sorts de gel et d'immobilisation. Cela me donne juste assez de répit pour répondre à une nouvelle attaque. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte acharné, l'assaillant faibli. Caithe en profite pour lui infliger sournoisement un coup de grâce.

Une nouvelle fois, l'armure tombe au sol.

"Ce duel n'était pas loyal. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite."

Je suis un peu étonné par la froideur de ma semblable. Pourtant je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle a raison. Ce guerrier était prêt à décimer tous ses adversaires pour sa seule gloire. Comment peut-on en arriver là?

Nos pensées sont coupées court quand nous regardons, incrédules, l'homme se relever de nouveau.

"C'est impossible..." Ce furent les seules paroles que Caithe pu prononcer avant d'être chargée par l'agresseur. J'essaie tant bien que mal de lui porter secours mais nous sommes tous deux malmenés par la brute. Nous luttons avec acharnement pour notre survie. L'homme en armure n'a qu'une idée en tête : nous tuer. Et de façon spectaculaire de préférence.

En s'y mettant à deux nous parvenons à le faire plier. Poussé dans ses retranchements, il parle de façon saccadée, la respiration coupée par moment.

"Pas mal... Je dois l'admettre... Ça me donne envie... De recommencer... Devenez plus fort encore... Et nous croiserons le fer de nouveau!" Il fuit nous sachant incapable de le poursuivre.

Nous nous aidons les uns les autres pour atteindre un soigneur. Pendant que ce dernier applique un bandage sur l'une de mes jambes, j'observe curieux, le couple que nous venons de sauver. Caithe remarque mon intérêt et engage la conversation.

"Quelque chose vous trouble, Jhaarah?"

"Et bien... Ces deux sylvaris ont l'air vraiment très proches."

"Étrangement, malgré l'existence d'un lien commun, nous sommes tous destinés à trouver l'âme sœur."

"C'est votre cas ?"

Mon interlocutrice se tait. Je crois que j'ai commis un impair. Devant son silence j'essaie de rattraper ma bêtise.

"Je me demande si j'en ai une moi aussi..."

"Vous devez l'avoir vu, jeune pousse, dans votre rêve. C'est là-bas que nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne trouve pas quoi répondre. J'aurais rêvé de ma "moitié"? Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas! En fait, c'est pire que ça : je suis intimement persuadé de ne pas l'avoir rencontrée.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup de souvenirs du rêve nous échappe. Le moment venu, vous comprendrez et vous vous rappellerez."

Je ne suis pas réellement convaincu par ses paroles : je chéris notre lien commun avec tellement d'intensité que je ne peux envisager de diriger mon dévouement vers un seul individu.

Les jours passent sans que je n'entende de nouveau parler du chevalier d'émeraude. J'occupe la plupart de mon temps en vadrouille dans les terres autour du Bosquet. J'aide mes semblables, ce qui m'amène parfois à me battre. Contre des monstres, mais aussi contre des courtisans du cauchemar. Ces êtres déchus envahissent les contrées de Caledon et nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour saper leur influence.

J'étudie énormément à cette fin et je maîtrise de mieux en mieux les arcanes. J'essaie également d'apprendre les métiers de tailleur et d'artificier. Sans vouloir m'en venter, je suis plutôt doué. J'ai réussi à confectionner moi-même ma propre tenue et mes propres armes magiques. La plupart du temps, je me bats seul. Ainsi, j'ai bien pris soin d'utiliser des catalyseurs suffisamment puissants pour éviter les dégâts de zone. Au début, je me suis essayé au bâton. Heureusement, des passants sont venus me prêté main forte face à la colonie d'araignées géantes des cavernes que j'avais dérangé.

Lors d'une de mes nombreuses patrouilles, je découvre la grande Spirale de Morgan. La colonne feuillue est superbe cependant l'air semble vicié. Ce qui est étrange puisque il s'agit d'un lieu sacré pour notre peuple. Je m'approche de la tige et pose ma main dessus. Le léger velours qui la recouvre me chatouille les doigts.

Je continue mon inspection quand mon attention est attirée par un chemin qui s'enfonce derrière les rochers. Mon instinct me hurle de ne pas m'y aventurer mais ma curiosité l'emporte. Je longe les bordures rocheuses en me faisant le plus discret possible. J'arrive finalement devant l'entrée d'une caverne. A l'intérieur, paraissant vouloir se faire discret, j'aperçois un des miens. Je me saisis d'un galet et le lance à son encontre. D'abord surpris, il rebrousse chemin en catimini pour venir me rejoindre. Il me somme ensuite de nous éloigner.

Une fois à l'abri près de la racine géante, il me tape sur l'épaule.

« Que faites-vous là ? On ne m'avait pas prévenu que je serai accompagné. »

« Je me nomme Jhaarah et je me suis éveillé il y a peu. Je suis chargé de veiller sur ces terres en vue de ma Grand chasse. Je suis arrivé ici par hasard. Vous êtes sous les ordres de Caithe?"

"Effectivement. Je me nomme Alarin, enchanté jeune pousse. Des rumeurs courent concernant la présence de courtisans dans cette grotte. Je venais m'en assurer quand vous êtes arrivé."

" Seul au milieu des ennemis?"

"En vérité mon ordre de mission se limite au repérage... Je pense que"

Mon interlocuteur se tait, les yeux écarquillés. Je regarde dans la même direction pour découvrir avec effroi qu'un mort-vivant se balade dans les eaux sacrées de la Spirale. Mon homologue se place devant moi comme pour me protéger et m'explique.

"Depuis quelques temps, ces saletés n'arrêtent pas d'apparaître. Ça n'augure rien de bon. Attendez-moi ici."

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le sylvari s'élance vers la cible. Je le perds des yeux une seconde, et je le retrouve dans le dos du zombie. La lame de sa dague s'abat alors dans la nuque du monstre, et d'un geste précis, lui fait sauter la tête. Le corps tombé à terre se décompose pour ne laisser qu'un amas de poussière. Alarin en profite pour prélèver quelques restes dans une fiole qu'il attache à sa ceinture. Il revient vers moi en pestant.

"Je viens régulièrement ici pour ma mission et je croise des revenants de plus en plus souvent. Cela mérite d'être rapporté à l'Arbre Clair. Rentrez au Bosquet, Jhaarah. Je vais mener à bien ma mission puis je vous rejoindrai."

J'acquiesce avant de retourner auprès des miens.


	2. Chapter 2

Les reviews constructives sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Warning : yaoi, dépression, abus

Disclaimer : Un énorme merci à ANet d'avoir fait naître l'univers de Guild Wars2 ! Vous l'aurez compris, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire :)

* * *

Je lis un grimoire sur l'histoire de Ventari quand Caithe entre dans la bibliothèque, suivie d'Alarin. Ils s'installent tous deux à ma table.

"Nous avons des nouvelles, jeune pousse."

"Il y a effectivement un camp de courtisans près de la Spirale. Pour l'instant, il est encore petit et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là depuis longtemps."

"Ils ont dû profiter du calme du sanctuaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Leurs attaques au nord d'Ogham se font plus virulentes. Ils essaient sûrement de nous prendre en tenaille."

"La Cour des Cauchemars a-t-elle un lien avec l'apparition des morts vivants?"

Caithe et Alarin s'échangent un regard entendu.

"Pour l'instant, peu de personnes sont au courant pour les revenants. Il faudrait éviter de parler de ce sujet au Bosquet. Inutile de crier au loup."

"Et pour répondre à votre question, nous n'en savons rien. Fort heureusement, les évènements de ce type sont peu fréquents. De plus, les nécromants ne sont pas rares en ce monde... Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur les cauchemars."

Personnellement, je trouve les zombies plus inquiétant que les sylvaris corrompus mais Caithe est intransigeante sur le sujet. Je me demande si elle ne prend pas tout cela trop à cœur.

"Jeune pousse, je vous demande d'accompagner Alarin pour infiltrer le camp de la Spirale."

Je la regarde, incrédule. Je suis un élémentaliste, je maîtrise la magie. Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce genre de mission. Ignorant mes protestations, Alarin lui-même me demande de venir avec lui.

"Je m'occupe de les questionner et de soutirer les informations. Je m'occupe aussi de saboter leurs plans. Mais si cela venait à mal tourner, j'aurais besoin de votre magie offensive pour fuir. Je ne suis pas capable de gérer un très grand nombre d'ennemis. Mais avec vous, Jhaarah, une diversion sera plus aisée."

Peut-être suis-je trop influençable. Je finis par accepter de prendre part à l'opération.

Nous entrons avec Alarin dans la grotte en question. Notre déguisement est parfait : nous ressemblons à s'y méprendre à nos ennemis. Il s'agit maintenant de jouer suffisamment bien notre rôle. Nous avons pris des cours avec Caithe pour donner plus de hargne à notre façon de parler. Nous sommes de terribles courtisans. Grrrrr!

Alarin me tire de mon auto-persuasion alors que le camp arrive en vue. Je déglutis péniblement. Mon comparse s'avance nonchalamment vers les gardes qui campent devant le portail de ronces. Ces derniers toisent sur lui un regard menaçant. Agacé de na pas voir la grille s'ouvrir, mon homologue s'impatiente.

"Qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir? Vous pensez qu'on a la journée?"

"Que faisiez-vous à l'extérieur?"

"Et bien quoi, on a plus le droit d'aller prendre du bon temps? Il faut vous faire un rapport chaque fois qu'on se les gratte aussi?"

Je reste bouche bée devant l'aplomb de mon partenaire. Sa vulgarité parait si naturelle...

Dégoûtés, les gardes finissent par nous ouvrir et nous pénétrons au coeur du camp ennemi. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer quand les regards se retournent sur notre passage. Et Je crois mourir d'une attaque lorsqu'une main saisit mon mollet. Alarin, bien plus dans la peau de son personnage que moi, shoote dedans sans ménagement.

"Sale chien, reste à ta place!"

La main tendue repart bien vite à l'intérieur de la cellule. Le sylvari emprisonné dedans se recroqueville dans un coin en gémissant de douleur. Horrifié, j'interroge du regard mon compagnon. Il m'ignore royalement avant de continuer sa route vers une sorte de taverne de fortune. Nous y entrons et nous commandons à boire. Personne ne semble se préoccuper de notre présence ici.

"Les recrues sont monnaie courante." M'explique Alarin. "Il est aisé de s'introduire dans un camp de courtisans." Puis baissant d'un ton, il vient me glisser au creux de l'oreille : "encore faut-il se montrer suffisamment convainquant pour ne pas s'en faire éjecter... les pieds devant". Il se redresse en souriant. Je reste ébahi par son aisance. Je dois fournir plus d'effort. Il compte sur moi pour la fuite. Je ne dois pas le décevoir. Ni lui, ni Caithe, ni tous les sylvaris que nous sauverons grâce à cette mission. Je descends d'un coup ma chope.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que nous vivons dans le camp. Nous sommes plutôt bien intégrés. Je me prends enfin au jeu, même si j'ai encore du mal à me montrer violent envers mes semblables capturés. A force de me persuader que je suis méchant, répondre avec hargne devient vite une habitude. Je me surprends à parler de façon brutale, mais Alarin parait s'en amuser.

Certains sylvaris corrompus m'approchent d'un peu trop près. Je n'aime pas ça et je ne me gêne pas pour les repousser avec quelques insultes. Je crois que j'attire inutilement l'attention. Je fais part de mes inquiétudes à mon partenaire.

"Alarin, je crois qu'ils vont se douter de quelque-chose. Ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de me coller. Il vont finir par se rendre compte que je ne suis pas des leurs."

"Ça m'étonne qu'à moitié avec ta belle gueule. L'unique but de la Cour des Cauchemars est de contredire l'Arbre Clair. Ils crachent sur tous ses principes, sans exception. Ils cherchent forcément ce genre de relation."

"Quel genre de relation? Ça veut dire quoi ça?"

Alarin se glisse vers moi en passant son bras dans mon dos.

"En clair : te laisse surtout pas faire..." Il relâche son étreinte et je tente de calmer la vague de sentiments qui s'emparent de moi. Après avoir vérifié que nous étions bien seuls, il reprend ses explications.

"Les courtisans utilisent le lien pour nous dérouter. Ils tenteront de s'immiscer en toi grâce à lui. Repousse les sans hésitation, ne les laisse pas te souiller. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, plus tu te montreras revêche, plus tu les soumettras." Il marque une pause avant de reprendre, l'air grave. "Ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois capable d'être hostile en TOUTE circonstance..."

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire mais le jour où j'en saisirai l'importance n'est plus très loin.

Ce matin-là, je me fais convoquer par un haut gradé de la cour. La cause? Mon agressivité était dorénavant connue dans tout le camp et cela avait attisé sa curiosité. Je vais écrire un livre. Un guide plus exactement : "Comment s'attirer un max d'ennuis" by Jhaarah.

"Voici donc le fameux grognon! Entre donc !"

Il me fait signe d'approcher son bureau. Il est debout contre le meuble, penché sur une carte recouverte d'annotations. Il ne daigne pas me regarder, trop occupé à rassembler ses notes.

"Il parait que tu es hargneux. Ça me plaît. On devrait avoir plus de recrues dans ton genre." Il ne quitte toujours pas son plan de travail du regard. Un peu mal à l'aise, j'ai du mal à réfléchir avant de parler.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

"La férocité n'empêche pas le respect. Surveille tes paroles en ma présence."

Je suis surpris par sa réaction. Il est vrai que la plupart des courtisans s'aplatissent quand on leur rentre dans le lard. Cette technique ne semble pas fonctionner avec celui-là.

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour une mission. Enfin, "de confiance"... J'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux." Il finit enfin par lever son regard sur moi. J'en frissonne. Je comprends alors que je ne suis qu'un novice... comme tous les péquenauds dans ce campement. Les hauts gradés sont bien plus menaçants. Un malaise indescriptible s'immisce dans mes veines et mon coeur s'emballe.

Le ton qu'il emploie ne laisse envisager aucune échappatoire. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il m'arrivera si je viens à refuser son ordre.

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner jusqu'à Ogham. Seul, je ne peux transporter toutes les ressources nécessaires. Un battant comme toi sera capable de survivre face aux guivres, araignées et autres monstres galopant dans la zone... Sans oublier les morts-vivants..." Il murmure les dernières paroles plus pour lui-même que pour moi. "Quoi qu'il en soit ton sort m'importe peu. Cependant, ça m'arrangerait d'arriver avec mon chargement complet." Son sourire me glace le sang. Il s'approche et me tapote l'épaule. "Allez va nous faire ton ballotin. On part dès demain."

Je sors de là les jambes flageolantes. L'horrible sensation me rend presque malade. Je n'arrive pas à la déchiffrer. Elle est bien plus complexe que tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver jusqu'ici. Je me remémore les paroles d'Alarin tout en cherchant un appuie sûr. Cet individu vient-il d'utiliser le lien pour me soumettre? Je me sens encore plus mal. Que cette connexion soit utilisée de cette manière est dégradante. Je la ressens dorénavant comme un handicap.

Je ne manque pas d'informer mon partenaire de notre sortie. En réponse, il m'explique que nous ne resterons plus longtemps après mon retour. Alarin a réussi à affaiblir leur force et leur défense par différents sabotages : dégradation de matériel, saccage de vivres, habiles manœuvres pour monter certains groupes les uns contre les autres... Ceux du Bosquet n'auront plus qu'à venir les cueillir.

Espérons que je revienne sain et sauf d'Ogham.

"Tu es promis à la Grand chasse, je ne peux me permettre de te laisser entre leurs griffes."

Si j'avais été un simple sylvari, il n'aurait pas hésité à compromettre ma couverture. Et à me laisser à leur merci, à Ogham. Bien sûr, mon sacrifice aurait permis de sauver bien des frères... Nous sommes une grande famille...

Je me fige. Je tente de comprendre le sentiment qui vient de me traverser. De la colère? Non, quelque chose de bien plus puissant, de bien plus vicieux.

Le soir, dans mes quartiers, je peine à trouver le sommeil. La paix du Bosquet me manque, je suis de plus en plus angoissé. Je suis de mauvaise humeur alors qu'une tonne de questions et d'émotions nouvelles me traversent. Je suis perdu. Et le lien ne m'est d'aucun secours. Finalement, l'aube arrive et je n'ai pu me reposer. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de devoir aller rejoindre mon supérieur. Mais si je ne me dépêche pas, les choses seront sûrement bien pires. Face à ce genre de dilemme, on est toujours seul en fin de compte.

Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde je me redresse sur ma couchette. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin de chambrée qui dort paisiblement. L'envie de lui envoyer une décharge électrique me séduit mais ne me mènerait nulle part. A quoi bon déverser ma frustration quand je suis l'unique fautif?

Je rejoins le haut-gradé à la sortie du campement. Il est escorté par trois gros molosses noirs qui se montrent particulièrement affectueux avec lui. Il les récompense d'une caresse avant de les congédier, les laissant filer à toute vitesse hors de la grotte.

"Ils vont nous ouvrir le chemin. Suis-moi."

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se met en route. Le temps de fermer convenablement mon sac et je le rejoins à petites foulées. Une fois à sa hauteur, je marche à son allure, légèrement en retrait. Nous nous éloignons ainsi petit à petit de notre cachette. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, il me demande de m'arrêter.

"A partir d'ici tu connais le chemin n'est-ce pas? Continue en suivant cette route ; mais suffisamment à l'écart pour que ce ne soit pas trop suspect."

"Et vous?"

"Moi je prends un autre chemin, bien plus sûr!"

"Je sers de leurre?!" Estomaqué, j'oublie ma peur pour le saisir par l'épaule et le tourner vers moi. Il attrape mon poignet avec une force bien plus importante que je ne le pensais. Il m'oblige à baisser mon bras.

"Exactement. Et ne tente rien de téméraire, mes trois bébés sont à l'affût." Je cherche des yeux les trois chiens dans les fourrés mais il m'est bien sûr impossible de déceler leur présence. Le courtisan émet un rire sadique.

"Tâche de rester en vie." Il me gratifie d'une dernière tape dans le dos avant de rebrousser chemin et de disparaître dans la verdure.

Je suis stupide. Et je commence réellement à craindre pour ma vie. Si je me fais surprendre par les soldats du bosquet, je serais tué. Et si je tente de m'enfuir ou de retourner ma veste, je serais tué. La seule solution qu'il me reste est d'arriver sain et sauf jusqu'au camp d'Orgham. Tout en espérant ne pas être trucidé sur place... Oh, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça?

Étonnement, mon excursion se passe sans encombre. Les seules fois où je me suis senti menacé, j'ai pu faire face grâce à ma magie. Et j'avoue que les molosses de mon supérieur m'ont été d'une grande aide; que ce soit pour déceler les dangers ou bien pour accourir et me protéger en cas de pépins.

Une fois arrivé à Orgham, j'y retrouve des courtisans qui m'accueillent avec bienveillance. Ils m'expliquent que mon supérieur arrivera le lendemain, dans la soirée au plus tard. Ils me félicitent avec ferveur avant de m'inviter à manger puis à me reposer dans l'une des nombreuses huttes. Trop épuisé après une nuit difficile et une journée qui le fut encore plus, je sombre de fatigue.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers le toit. Il me faut du temps pour remettre mes idées en ordre. Tout en baillant, je sors le nez dehors. Les sylvaris corrompus grouillent et je remarque avec effroi que je me suis habitué à ce nouvel environnement. Je slalome entre mes comparses pour rejoindre le responsable du camp.

"Heu… Excusez-moi…?"

"Ah! Jhaarah! Encore toutes mes félicitations pour avoir mené à bien votre mission."

"Quand pourrais-je rentrer?"

"Pardon?"

"Quand pourrais-je retourner à Bercebruyère?"

"... Mais enfin, il est hors de question de vous laisser repartir là-bas!"

"Quoi?"

Le courtisan se tourne vers moi, perplexe. Il me toise du regard et m'observe sous toutes les coutures. Une fois satisfait de son inspection, il reprend la parole.

"Le Vicomte Doörn souhaite vous prendre sous son aile. Il m'a fait nombre d'éloges à votre sujet. Si je vous laisse repartir, je ne donne pas cher de ma tête." Sur ces mots, il passe inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa gorge.

Je reste sans voix. De nombreux sentiments, aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres, me traversent. Depuis combien de temps exactement ce fameux vicomte a-t-il planifié mon "enlèvement"? A-t-il deviné mes intentions? Alarin est-il toujours sain et sauf? Suis-je moi même en sécurité?

Mon interlocuteurs me tapote le dos et je tente de me calmer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes mes félicitations, il est rare d'éveiller ainsi son intérêt!"

Oui, très certainement! Bien joué Jhaarah ! Tu as réussi à attirer l'attention du sylvari le plus dangereux de Caledon.

J'aide les membres du camp aux tâches quotidiennes tout en me tourmentant sur mon devenir. Je dois fuir, à tout prix. Avant de me faire rosser par "Doörn". Mais comment? Je ne suis pas parvenu à me mêler à l'escadron de surveillance. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont tous trop peur de me laisser sortir d'ici. En plein jour, inutile d'espérer filer sans se faire repérer. Si la nuit commence à tomber avant qu'IL n'arrive, j'aurai sûrement une chance de m'échapper. C'est ça, ce soir…

Je surveille avec appréhension la course du soleil. Quand ce dernier décline derrière les arbres et que vient le moment d'allumer les torches, je saisis l'opportunité. A croire que je n'étais pas le seul.

Alors que je me dirige vers un coin isolé du camp, d'un pas sûr pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'entends des cris au loin. Trois soldats sortent de la hutte devant laquelle je me tiens. Je me raidis quand nos regards se croisent, incrédules.

"Hey, c'est quoi tout ce tapage?"

Incapable de lui répondre, je dirige mon regard vers la cause du raffut.

Je saisis la situation en interceptant les termes "attaque" et "bosquet". J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe que mes comparses me saisissent par le bras pour m'emmener avec eux. C'est à contre coeur que je me prépare avec les autres pour mener la bataille. Pendant que je fouille dans un coffre pour m'équiper, un des molosses noirs vient appuyer sa tête contre mon bras avant de me tourner autour en jappant. Si avec ça je ne comprends pas qu'ils veulent aller mâchouiller du sylvari... Une fois prêt, je m'élance dans la plaine en suivant un petit groupe de courtisans. Soudain, j'entrevois la possibilité de m'éclipser. Je tente de rejoindre la forêt à l'écart, mais un bras se pose violemment sur mon épaule.

"Où comptes-tu aller ainsi?"

"Je... je pensais aller les prendre à revers ?"

J'ai peur d'être trahi par mon intonation. Mon interlocuteur semble réfléchir, puis me pousse vers l'avant.

"Va devant, je te suis."

Ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, mais vraiment pas du tout! J'essaie d'établir un plan tout en trottinant vers "l'ennemi". Si je ne trouve pas de solution rapidement, je serais contraint d'attaquer pour survivre. Vu la taille du groupe assaillant, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer me fondre au milieu. Les sylvaris du Bosquet, occupés à repousser les vagues de courtisans, ne nous sentent pas arriver sur leurs flancs.

"A toi l'honneur, le nouveau!"

Mon ventre se tord. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix dorénavant. Et tous mes états d'âme n'y changeront rien : c'est eux, ou moi. Eux... ou moi...

"Bon, tu te décides?"

Je resserre ma prise autour de mon bâton, me jetant vers mes semblables.

Les malheureux qui croisent ma route tombent comme des mouches. Je me rassure en prétextant qu'il est mieux pour eux d'avoir une mort rapide et sans douleur, plutôt que de les laisser pourrir en prison dans le camp du Cauchemar. Je suis un vrai courtisan dorénavant : j'ai trahi les miens.

Trop peu nombreux pour nous résister, les ennemis commencent à se replier. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'un maximum d'entre eux puisse fuir sans encombre. Je sursaute en sentant quelqu'un derrière moi se ruer puissamment vers les fuyards. Je ne mets pas longtemps à reconnaître sa silhouette. Il s'agit de Doörn. Une épée dans une main, un espadon dans l'autre il fend la bise et s'abat sur le petit groupe désespéré. Il ne met pas longtemps à tous les massacrer. Quand il ne reste plus rien à ses pieds qu'un tas de bois mort, je le vois détendre ses épaules et lever son visage ver le ciel. Ma gorge se serre alors que je réalise à nouveau la dangerosité de cet individu.

Peu de temps après, le camp est en effervescence. Chacun s'emploie à se débarrasser des cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Je ne peux me résoudre à y prendre part. Je me contente de les regarder faire en les maudissant. Et en me maudissant aussi de ne pas avoir eu le courage de venir en aide aux pauvres victimes.

J'aperçois Doörn qui entreprend de me rejoindre. J'essaie de soutenir son regard mais je sens mon aplomb diminuer à mesure qu'il s'approche. A son expression moqueuse, je suppose qu'il réussit à lire en moi.

"Donc, mon cher Jhaarah, qu'as-tu pensé de ma petite démonstration?"

"Très impressionnante."

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est tout ce que ça te fait… d'avoir assisté à ce carnage."

C'est une provocation. Et comme un bleu, j'y répond silencieusement.

"Quel regard!" Son sourire s'évapore aussitôt. "Tu es à moi désormais : jamais les sylvaris du Bosquet ne t'accepteront parmi eux après ce que tu viens de faire."

"Je ne suis pas avec eux! Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, même après l'acte barbare que je viens de commettre?!"

Il soupire et pose sa main sur ma tête, comme s'il allait expliquer une évidence à un gamin.

"Jharaah, il n'y a bien qu'un rejeton de l'Arbre Clair pour qualifier nos pratiques de "barbares"."

Ses traits semblent s'adoucir mais je sens les miens se figer.

"Si tu coopères avec la Cour, je t'apprendrai à contrôler le lien. Reste avec nous, je te couvrirai. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière dorénavant."

Dans la panique - d'être découvert, de le voir me presser ainsi, de le savoir si dangereux - je bloque son poignet et parvient à attraper l'épée qu'il porte sur sa hanche. En la dégainant, je le blesse à l'avant bras. D'abord surpris, il reprend rapidement le dessus et frappe mon ventre d'un coup précis. Avant de perdre connaissance, je l'entends me préciser : "Je te laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir."


	3. Chapter 3

Comme Jhaarah et Doörn ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, ce n'est plus si "soft" que ça...

Voilà, voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Warning : yaoi, dépression, abus

Disclaimer : Un énorme merci à ANet d'avoir fait naître l'univers de Guild Wars2 ! Vous l'aurez compris, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire :)

* * *

Les silhouettes tombent les unes après les autres, inertes. Inlassablement, elles se ruent sur moi et je n'ai d'autres choix pour me défendre que de contre-attaquer, blesser, tuer. J'essaie de leur intimer d'arrêter, de leur expliquer que je suis des leurs, cependant aucun son ne sort, bloqué par je ne sais quel prodige. Acculé, je déclenche une bourrasque ardente qui échappe totalement à mon contrôle. Des cris d'agonie fusent et une odeur de bois brûlé envahit mes narines, me retournant l'estomac. Hypnotisé par la danse macabre des flammes, je n'entends pas Doörn arriver dans mon dos et me pousser dans le brasier.

Je me réveille en sueur, me redressant d'un bond. Je saisis mon front entre mes doigts et je m'efforce de chasser les images cauchemardesques (sans mauvais jeu de mots) qui me hantent. Au bord des larmes, je sors de ma hutte en m'appuyant contre le mur. L'air frais de la nuit me calme et me permet de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Je me focalise instantanément sur ma douleur à l'abdomen, encore intense suite au coup que j'ai reçu. Cet enfoiré n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Je risque gros à m'attarder ici plus longtemps, je dois vite m'éclipser! Je me faufile dans le camp en évitant de me faire épingler, ce qui à ma grande surprise est une tâche plutôt aisée. Je réussis à en sortir et mon angoisse diminue à mesure que je m'éloigne vers la forêt.

Mais puis-je vraiment battre en retraite ainsi? En cédant la victoire à ce crevard? Et s'il était vraiment en mesure de m'aider à maîtriser le lien? Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi en serrant les poings. J'hésite à faire marche arrière. Après tout il savait que j'étais un espion, et malgré ça, il ne m'a pas tué. Il a même proposé de me couvrir face à mes opposants.

J'ai atteint le fond. Je suis entrain d'espérer qu'un membre de la Cour des Cauchemar me prenne sous son aile. Comme si cela pouvait arranger mes états d'âme. Comme si j'allais croire le discours empli de mensonges d'un meurtrier aliéné. S'il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en acceptant cette mission, c'est qu'on ne doit compter que sur soi même.

Alors que je m'enfonce entre les arbres, on m'attrape par le poignet pour me plaquer avec brusquerie contre l'un des troncs. Doörn se tient devant moi, un air condescendant plaqué sur le visage. Mon ventre se serre et mes jambes tremblent sous le choc. La peur m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot.

"Tu abuses de ma patience, Jhaarah. Qu'as-tu donc de si important à retrouver au Bosquet?"

Il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai rien là-bas et cette prise de conscience m'achève. Entre Caithe qui ne cesse de comploter en secret ou Alarin qui m'a abandonné, qui s'inquièterait de ma disparition? Le courtisan encadre mes pommettes de ses mains et m'oblige à le regarder. Dans la nuit, je ne perçois que ses pupilles luisantes et les sillons brillants qui parcourent sa peau. L'aura féerique qui se dégage de lui contraste avec sa nature maléfique. Le ton qu'il emploie aussi est bien suave par rapport aux paroles intimidantes qu'il profère.

"Si tu restes à mes côtés, je saurais me montrer magnanime. Mais si tu tentes de t'échapper, je te jure que je te taillerais en pièces."

"Pouquoi? Pourquoi moi?"

Pour toute réponse, je n'ai droit qu'à un rire discret. Je discerne ensuite le poids de son corps qui vient se coller contre le mien.

"Faut-il une explication à tout?"

Les mots tout juste susurrés me font frissonner. Je suis déboussolé par toutes les sensations qui m'étreignent, tantôt glaciales comme ses propos tranchants, tantôt brûlantes comme la douce chaleur qu'il irradie. Il fait lentement glisser son nez contre ma joue, et le souffle qui vient chatouiller mon cou me tire un soupir. Doörn, d'habitude si prompt à utiliser la force et les menaces, se révèle étonnamment tendre. Son comportement me met déraisonnablement en confiance. Je raffermis ma prise en passant mes bras dans son dos, enfouissant ma tête contre son torse. Mon vis-à-vis effleure ma nuque en plaisantant.

"Je te trouve très conciliant tout à coup."

Il relève mon menton pour déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Il recommence maintes fois avant que je me décide à mon tour à répondre avec timidité. Mes joues chauffent et mon esprit s'embrouille. C'est bien plus agréable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir davantage. Il semble s'amuser de mon attitude mais peu m'importe, j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Je quémande plus de contact à mon partenaire qui obtempère, ravi. Il ne tarie pas d'attentions et j'en oublie la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais peu de temps auparavant. Confus, je l'interroge silencieusement quand il stoppe ses délicieuses caresses. Je ne comprends pas de suite ce qu'il me veut, encore embrumé. Dans un éclair de lucidité, ou du moins ce qu'il en subsiste, je perçois un indicible malaise. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, des vagues de plaisir m'étreignent progressivement, accentuant mon désir. Il n'y a plus aucun contact physique et pourtant, je me sens comme un véritable affamé. Me savoir dans cet état m'effraie.

"Que m'arrive-t-il?"

"Haha! Ta réaction est trop honnête! Malgré les airs bourrus que tu te donnes, tu es plutôt émotif."

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, une vague de pure extase m'électrise, m'arrachant un gémissement indécent. Ne faisant pas cas de mes protestations, il prolonge son petit jeu. Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements comme s'il était rentré dans ma tête pour…

"Arrête!"

Je repousse mollement mon assaillant en me protégeant maladroitement avec ma magie. Je calme ma respiration, tressaillant face à son expression fermée. Il m'accorde quelques secondes de répit avant de m'empoigner par le crâne. Il revient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse langoureusement, m'obligeant à accepter la soudaine intrusion.

"Je veux tout, tu m'entends? Et je l'obtiendrai d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Reprenant ses caresses brusques, il pénètre à nouveau mes pensées. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ce foutu lien et je m'épuise rapidement à repousser les assauts de plus en plus violents. Je finis par abdiquer, à sa grande satisfaction, lui permettant d'abuser de mon coeur et de mon corps .

Nauséeux, je me redresse et m'appuie contre l'arbre pour garder l'équilibre. Doörn ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. A quoi je m'attendais en l'autorisant à m'approcher de si près? Je me rhabille tant bien que mal tout en scrutant les alentours. Il n'y a personne à l'horizon, cependant mes jambes me soutiennent à peine. Je serais totalement incapable de courir ou de me débattre si je me fais rattraper. Je reprends à contre coeur la direction du camp en titubant. J'aurai sa peau, je lui ferai payer, foi de Jhaarah.

Je me fraie un chemin vers la cascade qui se jette au pied du repère, et je plonge avec bonheur dans l'eau limpide. A cette heure-ci, le lieu est désert, ce qui m'offre un instant de tranquillité. Je n'ai même plus la force de frotter pour enlever la crasse. A quoi j'en suis réduit! Je me recroqueville, disparaissant entièrement sous l'eau. J'en viens à me demander si finalement, la mort ne serait pas un échappatoire plus doux. Je n'ai malheureusement ni le courage, ni la volonté suffisante pour mettre un terme à ma pitoyable existence. Avec amertume, je reste à barboter jusqu'à ce qu'une sylvari finisse par me rejoindre.

"C'est toi Jhaarah, n'est-ce pas?"

Je la toise du regard. Sa beauté est la première particularité que l'on remarque, la seconde étant la tenue joliment apprêtée qui l'enveloppe. Elle ne bouge pas de la rive et ses grands yeux azur sont tout sauf amicaux. J'émerge de l'eau pour me rapprocher d'elle.

"Que puis-je pour toi?" Étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse mes réflexes de survie reprennent le dessus. Mon aplomb ne la déstabilise pas pour autant.

"Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : je n'aime pas ta proximité avec Doörn."

Je lâche un ricanement tout en essorant ma tunique trempée.

"Voilà déjà les amantes jalouses qui me tombent dessus…"

Furtivement, elle porte sa main vers la garde de sa dague. Quelle pauvre idiote. Exaspéré, j'engourdis son bras d'un rapide sort.

"Tu crois m'impressionner avec ton cure dent?"

"Si seulement…" La colère enraille le timbre de sa voix. "Si seulement tu t'étais fait bouffé par les morts vivants en arrivant à Ogham! Sale chien de l'Arbre Clair!"

Je perds patience et me jette sur elle. Je l'étale sur le sol, la neutralisant sans aucune difficulté. Cette courtisane ne me revient vraiment pas. Sait-elle de quoi elle parle ? Peut-elle imaginer tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de ce stupide vicomte et de ses caprices ? Réalisant que ma prise se resserrait sur sa gorge, je retire mes doigts pour libérer sa respiration. Ses prunelles me fusillent sur place tandis qu'elle manque de s'étouffer. Une idée me vient subitement. Je ne sais comment elle a fait son chemin dans mon cerveau mais il serait dommage de ne pas la mettre en pratique. Je ne peux réprimer un rictus malfaisant.

"Dis moi, je crois que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente."

La sotte continue de se tortiller et je me vois contraints de la gifler pour la calmer. J'agrippe sa mâchoire pour la forcer à me fixer dans les yeux.

"Tu vas m'aider à fuir."

Mon interlocutrice se calme et je décèle un éclair d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

"Tu veux que Doörn m'oublie? Si tu me fais sortir de ce fichu camp, il sera tout à toi. Ça te va?"

Je desserre ma prise et elle hoche la tête faiblement pour marquer son approbation.

"Tu vois quand tu veux."

Je me relève, encourageant ma vis-à-vis en faire de même. Elle époussette ses vêtements, n'osant prononcer le moindre mot, trop effrayée. J'en tire une fierté malsaine. J'en profite pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Retrouve moi, ici au petit matin. Et n'espère même pas en référer à qui que ce soit."

Elle acquiesce une dernière fois, me laissant dubitatif sur ses véritables intentions.

Après une nouvelle entrevue avec Miwa, nom auquel répond la belle téméraire, nous mettons en place une diversion qui me permettra de détaler sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Doörn se débrouille toujours pour me mettre le grappin dessus quand je m'aventure dehors. L'occuper avec ma camarade devrait booster mes chances de succès. Il suffit de mettre le plan en marche lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, et tout ira pour le mieux. Dans l'immédiat, je dois simplement m'arranger pour endormir la méfiance de mon tortionnaire, et me tenir à carreau. Justement, ce dernier insiste pour me garder le plus souvent à ses côtés, m'imposant de le suivre comme son ombre. Certes, la moindre absence ou manquement de ma part m'attire de terribles punitions. Cependant, en contrepartie, quand je comble ses attentes, il ne tarie pas d'éloges et de bienveillance.

Ce petit manège dure plusieurs jours avant qu'il finisse par me proposer une sortie à deux. Il m'emmène dans une clairière camouflée entre les buissons sinistres où il me fait asseoir à même le sol. Je remarque stupidement, qu'à ses pieds, l'herbe haute jaunit avant de se recroqueviller sur le sol. Ce détail me serre le coeur. Il s'assoit face à moi, ôtant le casque de sa lourde armure.

"Nous serons au calme loin de l'agitation. Cet environnement correspond davantage à ta nature, il sera plus aisé pour toi de t'entraîner." Je l'écoute perplexe. "Comme promis, je vais t'enseigner comment gérer le lien."

D'où lui vient cet élan de générosité? Il lit sans peine la confusion sur mon visage et explique ses motivations.

"Il n'est pas bon pour toi de persister dans cet état... Et puis, ça manque de challenge!"

Désolé d'avoir un mental trop facile à violer ! Bien entendu, je me retiens de lui cracher ces paroles. Je ne dois pas compromettre ma couverture et j'encaisse ses railleries déplacées. De plus, si je parviens réellement à contrôler ce maudit flux, ça ne pourra être que bénéfique.

"Ferme les yeux. Dirige tes pensées vers l'Arbre Clair."

Je tente de faire ce qu'il me dit mais la culpabilité ainsi que le doute m'empêche de m'exécuter. J'ai perdu foi en mes semblables, j'en ai tué nombre d'entre eux. Je n'ai plus le droit de profiter de cette connexion.

"Que se passe-t-il? Tu n'es pas du tout dedans."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Mets-y du tien un peu."

Il me saisit par les épaules et un frisson déferle le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il s'immisce dans mes pensées. Sans ménagement, je le bouscule, faisant surgir de la terre des pieux qui viennent se casser contre sa cuirasse. Il masse ses tempes en soupirant.

"Te frapper ne nous avancerait pas, je vais donc me retenir. Mais par pitié Jhaarah, je suis loin d'être patient."

"Pardon…" Je suis presque étonné de ne pas recevoir de mandale.

"On va tester autrement. Regarde moi dans les yeux."

Comment le pourrais-je ? Il me met trop mal à l'aise pour que j'ai le courage de tenir plus d'une poignée de secondes. Il claque sa langue et attrape mon col pour me forcer à obéir. Mon souffle s'accélère instinctivement.

"Calme toi et concentre toi sur mes yeux. Réfléchis à une émotion, une seule, je me fous de savoir laquelle. Et tâche de la communiquer."

Enfantin! Je rejoue les scènes de meurtre scrupuleusement élaborées dans mes rêves, essayant de lui transmettre mes images mentales. Il ne sourcille pas d'un poil. Aucune crainte que je puisse communiquer par télépathie. Je me prend à l'exercice et hurle intérieurement toute ma rancoeur en souhaitant qu'il la perçoive. Une fois ma haine déversée, je me rend compte que cela fait de longues minutes que nous nous dévisageons en silence. Ah. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il avait les yeux vairons. Je sursaute en sentant la vague de peur qui me glace le sang.

"Ca t'apprendra à te laisser distraire. Tu étais pourtant bien parti."

"Encore une fois."

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me cramponne à ses épaulières, m'appliquant de nouveau. Il s'amuse avec mon esprit comme bon lui chante, je réussirai à le faire plier à mon tour.

Je n'arrive évidemment à rien et Doörn partage son mécontentement en me faisant subir des sévices de son cru.

Étrangement, le courtisan s'entête à vouloir m'apprendre un tas de choses : que ce soit sur la Cour, sur le maniement des armes, sur la maîtrise de ma conscience. Je ne comprends pas d'où vient son engouement et je ne sais pas si je tiens à le savoir. Se rend-t-il compte qu'il creuse sa propre tombe?

Il se méfie de moins en moins, me concédant un temps libre pendant certaines journées. J'en profite pour rencontrer Miwa afin de préparer la fameuse évasion. Je lui donne rendez-vous dans ma cahute ; qui se méfierait de notre rendez-vous?

La jeune femme pénètre dans la baraque en prenant soin de refermer légèrement le rideau de ronces pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Elle s'assoit à la table et engage la conversation de but en blanc.

"Je suppose que c'est pour bientôt?"

"Nous venons de recevoir un chargement de tord-boyaux. S'ils ne se jettent pas dessus dès ce soir, il le feront demain."

"Vivement que tu partes d'ici." Elle sirote le thé que je viens de déposer sur la table. "Doörn en vient à négliger ses obligations, tout ça par ta faute."

"Si tu fais ton boulot correctement, tu seras vite déchargée de ma présence."

Elle pose sèchement sa tasse et élève la voix.

"Je ne supporte pas l'attitude hautaine que tu adoptes avec moi. Tu n'es que le petit chien chien de Doörn. Tu te donnes des grands airs mais en réalité, tu ne vaux pas tripette!"

Perdant mon calme, je la fait taire d'un revers. Elle se tourne vers moi en tenant sa joue meurtrie, les traits déformés par la fureur.

"Tu es pitoyable! Tu n'as rien d'un sylvari du Bosquet et tu es bien trop poltron pour faire partie des nôtres. T'acharner sur moi parce que je suis plus faible que toi ; alors que tu n'oses t'opposer à lui…"

La véracité de son discours fait bouillir mon sang. De quel droit se permet-elle de me faire des leçons de morale? Nous commençons à lutter à la force de nos bras. Notre altercation met la pièce sens dessus dessous et le bruit finit par rameuter le voisinage qui nous sépare comme il peut. Retenue par l'un de ses comparses, Miwa se démène en criant.

"Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous! Si ce n'était pas pour Doörn, nous t'aurions déjà écorché vif!"

Les autres se tournent vers moi, sans rien ajouter. Ils rêvent probablement de voir mon cadavre inerte exposé comme un trophée au milieu du camp. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être méprisé par ces pseudo sylvaris. Poussé par la colère, j'invoque une tempête foudroyante. La plupart des individus présents reçoivent de méchantes décharges et la structure en bois qui nous abrite s'effondre dans un fracas assourdissant. Je me relève d'entre les décombres, hurlant à en cracher mes poumons.

"Allez tous vous faire voir! Je vous exterminerai jusqu'au dernier!"

Je suis maîtrisé promptement par des soldats arrivés à la rescousse. Vu le chahut, il n'y a pas un seul courtisan qui ne ce soit pas agglutiné autour de nous. On me force à m'agenouiller devant le vicomte qui darde sur moi un regard méprisant. Je m'apprête à lancer un deuxième sort mais il me coupe dans mon élan d'un coup de pied brutal. Miwa se rapproche de nous en boitant, soutenant ses côtes brisées.

"Doörn, il est trop risqué de le garder avec nous. Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite."

"Tu as peut-être raison…"

Elle tend sa main dans ma direction mais mon protecteur l'en empêche, la sermonnant avec virulence.

"Pas touche! J'en fais mon affaire..."

D'un geste souple il me charge sur son épaule, me portant comme un vulgaire sac. Je relève douloureusement la tête et voit la demoiselle hors d'elle. Si Doörn ne me trucide pas aujourd'hui, il cherchera à chaque fois un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Miwa n'a d'autres alternatives que de collaborer si elle ne veut plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Refoulant la souffrance, je lui adresse un sourire goguenard.


	4. Chapter 4

Les reviews constructives sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Warning : yaoi, dépression, abus

Disclaimer : Un énorme merci à ANet d'avoir fait naître l'univers de Guild Wars2 ! Vous l'aurez compris, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire :)

* * *

Doörn me projette au sol sans ménagement et je me cogne le crâne contre l'un des meubles. J'essaie de me remettre debout mais il m'écrase les doigts d'un coup sec du talon, m'arrachant un hurlement. Son poids ajouté à celui de l'armure me broie littéralement les os. Il m'épingle à terre et me sermonne avec véhémence.

"Je ne peux vraiment pas te quitter des yeux un instant! Que dois-je faire pour que tu te tiennes tranquille? Te couper les jambes?"

"Tout mais pas ça!"

Les trémolos de ma voix trahissent mon horreur. Il enlève son pied et je me recroqueville entre le lit et la commode. J'enrage. Miwa disait vrai. Face à lui, je n'arrive pas à garder mon sang-froid et je m'aplatis. Je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste pour me relever, serrant mon membre endolori contre moi.

"C'était quoi ce coup-ci?"

"Cette femme était usante." Un haussement de sourcil de sa part me pousse à continuer et je tente d'être convaincant dans le mensonge. "Elle me faisait du "rentre dedans" et ça a mal tourné. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, elle s'est mise à me menacer."

Mon interlocuteur se radoucit. Il paraît mécontent mais non hors de lui.

"Quelque soit la légitimité…" Il marque une pause, incertain que ce mot soit réellement approprié. "… de tes actes, on ne s'attaque pas à ses coéquipiers."

"Ce ne sont pas mes coéquipiers! Ils ne cessent de m'adresser des reproches: je te distrais de tes missions, soit disant."

Je frotte mes phalanges meurtries tout en évitant minutieusement de croiser les pupilles emplies de suspicion. Avec de la chance, il interprétera mon malaise comme de la rancoeur.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'interdis de décimer mes soldats."

"Tu avais promis de me couvrir! Ils étaient sur le point de me lyncher!"

Il ne sait quoi répondre à ma soudaine riposte. Il se masse la nuque, énervé et penaud à la fois.

"C'est exact, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, pour ma défense, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois davantage discipliné."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si on s'entête à me chercher des noises!" Un court silence s'installe avant que je m'aventure à proposer : "Peut-être que je devrais prendre mes distances avec toi?"

"Je te vois venir, Jhaarah." Moqueur, il attrape mon poignet pour m'attirer contre lui. "Hors de question que je t'offre une occasion de filer."

"Dans ce cas, passe plus de temps avec tes larbins, qu'ils me lâchent un peu!"

Son sourire s'efface et c'est un air agacé qui le remplace.

"J'y penserai… plus tard."

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il m'accule contre sa couchette, jusqu'à m'y faire tomber dessus. Je commencerai presque à m'habituer à ses assauts. Me surplombant, il dépose sur mon front de légers baisers et frôle amoureusement l'arête de ma mâchoire. Difficile de le reconnaître quand il est si affectueux. Cependant, il peut se transformer en monstre à la moindre contrariété. C'est pour cette raison que je me résigne, malgré la douleur qui me vrille les articulations, malgré la rancune qui s'insinue dans mes entrailles. Je tends mes doigts vers lui mais ma fracture me fait grimacer. Prenant cas de mon inconfort, mon partenaire se dégage puis m'aide à m'asseoir.

"Tu ferais mieux de soigner ça."

Au ton qu'il emploie, il semble avoir oublié qu'il est le responsable de mon état. Il fouille ses tiroirs pendant que j'utilise la magie pour me guérir. Je ne suis pas rodé à l'exercice et le résultat est plus que moyen : les dégâts sont loin d'être réparés. Doörn s'approche et se sert des bandages qu'il vient de trouver pour fabriquer une attelle.

"Si tu emploies tes sorts correctement tu seras bientôt remis."

Accroupi entre mes jambes, il me fixe intensément. Devant l'insistance de son regard, et de part sa position inconvenante, je m'empourpre et tourne la tête. Je sens un contact brûlant sur mon genou. Ma respiration s'accélère et je déglutis péniblement alors que le courtisan remonte sa main avec une lenteur insupportable. A mesure qu'il avance, les battements de mon coeurs se font de plus en plus assourdissants. Ne tenant plus, je ferme les yeux et je me cramponne aux draps. En retour, je n'ai droit qu'à un rire de mon vis-à-vis. Un rire chaud dénué de tout cynisme.

"J'adore ta franchise."

Il se relève et ôte le plastron de son armure. Je profite de ce répit pour modérer les réactions honteuses de mon corps. Pourtant, avant d'avoir réussi, Doörn est de nouveau sur moi, entièrement dévêtu. J'ai beau détesté le personnage, il n'en demeure pas moins terriblement séduisant. Non je n'assume pas cette pensée, mais qui s'en préoccupe? Obnubilé par sa silhouette, j'effleure son torse, lui soutirant un frisson. Diverses cicatrices constellent son buste sombre et je ne peux en détourner mon attention, captivé par la carnation complexe de sa peau. Tout en entreprenant mon exploration, je mords machinalement ma lèvre inférieur. J'éprouve avec satisfaction la texture et la chaleur de mon compagnon. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, trop heureux de me voir prendre les devants. Il se cambre en suivant mes caresses le long de ses flancs et appuie ses mains sur les miennes quand j'atteins son bassin. Happé par l'ambiance, je le laisse me guider vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

C'était le pire timing que pouvais choisir cet idiot de sylvari pour pénétrer dans la cahute.

"Monsieur, nous avons"

Il est interrompu par le sifflement d'une dague qui se plante à quelques centimètres de sa tempe. Bouche bée, il nous dévisage avant de s'excuser platement.

"Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion!"

"Tu as du cran pour te permettre de t'inviter dans les quartiers de ton supérieur."

Doörn ne bronche pas, fier de sa nudité, m'obligeant à conserver ma place sous lui. Pour ma part, je suis trop gêné par les oeillades de l'importun et je fais mine de scruter le mur opposé.

"Monsieur, c'est que… ce soir nous devions festoyer suite à une livraison de vivres."

Le vicomte se redresse et toise l'arrogant.

"Et?"

"Vous deviez donner les directives quant à l'organisation. Et il y avait aussi le discours que"

"Ça va, j'ai saisi! J'arrive."

Il ramasse un morceau de sa cuirasse puis se rhabille, ignorant le soldat qui déguerpit.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Jhaarah. J'espère bien remettre ça à plus tard."

Il s'échappe à son tour et je m'allonge pour admirer le plafond. Que s'est-il passé au juste? Je ressasse les évènements qui viennent de se dérouler. La sensation de son épiderme sur mes doigts est encore vive et j'en rougis. Je ne parviens pas à saisir mon comportement. Je hais Doörn, c'est un fait. Seulement, il est devenu impossible de nier mon attirance. Il est décidément temps de couper court à cette mauvaise blague.

Je sors à mon tour de la chambre. Aussitôt ai-je mis le nez dehors que Miwa me met le grappin dessus. Elle se porte à merveille malgré notre échauffourée. Elle vérifie que personne ne soit dans les parages avant de lâcher sèchement :

"Tu ne resteras pas ici un jour de plus, fais-moi confiance."

Je me contente d'afficher un grand sourire. Elle se fait violence pour ne pas me frapper et repart en ruminant. D'après ce que j'en comprends, j'aurai mon opportunité dès ce soir. Une vague d'anticipation fait bouillir mon sang. Ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher.

La ripaille bat son plein et je prends garde à ne pas vider les chopes qu'on s'obstine à me remplir. Pour ne pas changer, je suis attablé près de Doörn qui descend ses verres à une vitesse impressionnante. A ce rythme là, il ne fera pas long feu. Sirotant mon breuvage, je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer Miwa qui ne détache pas son regard de moi. Je me demande si notre plan s'est transformé de "évasion" à "exécution sommaire". Perdu dans mes rêveries, je bondis quand mon voisin passe son bras sur mon dos. Étrangement, il est toujours plongé dans la conversation animée qu'il tient avec ses sous-fifres. Je sens sa main glisser jusqu'à mes hanches, raffermissant sa prise. Il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il fait ça inconsciemment?! En tout cas, son mouvement est trop discret pour être vu par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne m'en formalise donc pas outre mesure et me surprends à apprécier ce contact troublant.

La nuit est à présent bien entamée et la plupart des sylvaris sont tous éméchés. Miwa s'assoit sur la place libre à mes côté. Elle engage la discussion l'air de rien, se montrant particulièrement plaisante. Elle fait danser ses ongles sur sa coupe et vient se coller contre moi.

"Dites-moi Jhaarah, cette fête est-elle à votre goût?"

Elle masque son animosité de façon stupéfiante. J'avoue en être épaté.

"Il est agréable de se détendre après toutes ces histoires."

A peine ai-je le temps de prononcer la fin de ma phrase que Doörn m'amène jalousement à lui pour me séparer de ma vis-à-vis.

"Miwa, on ne touche pas à la propriété d'autrui."

"Loin de moi cette pensée!" Son amusement ne sonne même pas faux. Une vrai pro de l'hypocrisie. Elle se lève et se place derrière Doörn, s'appuyant sur son épaule et jouant avec les mèches foncées qu'elle rencontre. Elle se baisse délicatement pour chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille. Le visage de l'homme s'illumine et se dirige vers ma personne. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à deviner le contenu de la proposition.

"Jhaarah peut venir avec nous."

"Doörn! J'aimerais un vrai tête à tête..." Elle vient plaquer sa poitrine moelleuse contre les omoplates de son interlocuteur. Comme il ne veut pas en démordre, elle s'acharne.

"Allons, ça saute aux yeux qu'il est complètement ivre."

"C'est faux!" Jouant le jeu, je me cabre brusquement, titube, et trébuche sur le banc, m'affalant lourdement. Ma prestation est du plus bel effet. J'ai un peu honte puisque je ne pensais pas aller jusque là et je garderai de ma confrontation avec le sol un joli bleu sur le coude. Réprimant un rire, Doörn me relève aisément.

"Petite nature."

"Tu vois bien qu'il serait sage pour lui d'aller dormir."

Elle me fusille du regard, m'informant qu'elle ne tolérera pas ma présence une minute de plus. Je replace ma tenue et me presse la tête.

"Il est l'heure pour moi de me retirer, effectivement."

Mon compagnon souhaite m'escorter mais Miwa le retient. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la manière dont elle minaude et je rassure Doörn avant de me diriger vers ma hutte en titubant. Alors que j'écoute la voix de la jeune femme s'éloigner, je me retourne pour les voir quitter la table, bras dessus, bras dessous. C'est pathétique. Cette après-midi encore, il me couchait dans ses draps et le voilà déjà avec une autre.

Je viens juste de franchir la dernière bâtisse que résonnent les pas de mes poursuivants. Il était à prévoir que quelques uns tenteraient de me trucider. Je m'élance hors du campement, me ruant tel un dératé vers les épais buissons. Jamais de ma courte existence je n'avais détalé à cette allure ! Un courant électrifiant parcourt mes jambes, augmentant efficacement la puissance de mes foulées et les traqueurs ont du mal à me rattraper. Même Doörn serait probablement incapable d'accomplir cet exploit. Ce bon vieux Doörn qui doit être entrain de prendre du bon temps quand je lutte pour ma survie. Comment va-t-il réagir à mon absence? Sûrement très mal… Hors d'haleine, je perds de la vitesse et doit me défendre contre deux courtisans qui n'ont pas abandonner leur chasse. Je les mets facilement en déroute et je fonds de nouveau entre les arbres.

Je n'entends rien à part ma respiration irrégulière et le bruissement des feuilles sur mon passage. Mes poumons me brûlent et j'aimerais ralentir pour récupérer. Cependant, je persévère, terrifié à l'idée de me faire capturer. Je n'ose y croire lorsque des lumières au loin m'indique l'emplacement d'un camp. Un effort supplémentaire et je me retrouve face à l'entrée d'une cache du Bosquet. Les sylvaris incrédules devant mon apparition sont sur la défensive. Un archer est sur le point de décocher une flèche. Je m'éffondre sur les genoux, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Je me nomme Jhaarah!" Mon souffle saccadé m'empêche de formuler des explications détaillées . "Je suis des vôtres. J'ai fui la Cour. Par pitié" Je m'étouffe à moitié. Un des éclaireurs s'approche en trottinant et me lorgne à la lueur d'une torche. Me jugeant inoffensif, il me soutient et sollicite ses comparses pour obtenir du renfort. Je suis rapatrié à l'intérieur et l'on vient contrôler mon état de santé.

"Vous n'êtes pas blessé. Comment vous sentez-vous?

"Heureux…" Je saisis nerveusement le médecin "C'est fini. Oh, par l'Arbre Clair, c'est fini!"

Il me tapoter l'épaule et m'installe contre de gros coussins.

"Reposez-vous, vous êtes exténué."

Il sort dans le couloir pour rendre compte de son diagnostic.

"Il est sacrément secoué. Pas de lésions graves à première vue mais je crains que le choc ait été rude, psychologiquement parlant. Prions pour qu'il aille mieux avec le temps."

Je ne m'offusque pas de ses paroles, qu'il me prenne pour un fou si ça lui chante. Savourant l'impression de sécurité qui m'envahit, je ne tarde pas à m'assoupir.

La poigne de fer qui se referme sur moi me fait sursauter. Par réflexe, je me pelotonne vers la tête du lit, protégeant maladroitement avec mes bras.

"Pardon, pardon!"

"Calmez-vous Jhaarah, …"

J'ouvre mes paupières et je contemple l'individu en face de moi, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

"Vous ne cessiez de remuer et de geindre en dormant. Je souhaitais simplement vous réveiller, non vous effrayer. Veuillez m'en excuser."

"Non, non, c'est moi. Je… Quel horrible cauchemar."

"Vous avez dormi longtemps. Il serait bon de regagner vos forces."

Il attrape un bol fumant qu'il me tend avec compassion. Je l'accepte volontier et hume le doux parfum. Quel plaisir d'avoir affaire à des gens civilisés et bienveillants. La vapeur envahit mes narines et me tire des larmes qui roulent sur mes joues rosies. Je sanglote sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

"Excusez-moi, je…"

"Ce n'est rien. Rares sont ceux qui parviennent à échapper aux courtisans, vous avez eu une chance incroyable. Je pose votre repas ici, n'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide."

Finalement seul, je laisse cours à mon chagrin. J'évacue la peur et la frustration accumulées jusqu'ici. Je suis enfin libre.

Une fois soulagé, j'engloutis ma maigre pitance et essaie de me lever. Mes mollets me supportent tant bien que mal suite à mon sprint de la veille et je rejoins mes semblables en vacillant. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je redoute d'être victime d'une illusion. Peut-être que je suis toujours parmi les courtisans, assommé par l'alcool, croupissant dans un coin, sans défense. Des sueurs froides dévalent le long de mon dos. Devant mon air inquiet, l'un de mes camarades me tranquillise.

"Une troupe part dans deux jours pour se rendre au Bosquet. Vous devriez aller avec eux pour vous ressourcer."

Je n'ai pas réfléchi sérieusement à ce que j'allais faire maintenant que se ne suis plus sous la domination de la Cour des Cauchemars. Mais rentrer au bercail ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités...


	5. Chapter 5

Les reviews constructives sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Warning : yaoi, dépression, abus

Disclaimer : Un énorme merci à ANet d'avoir fait naître l'univers de Guild Wars2 ! Vous l'aurez compris, rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire :)

* * *

Je m'immobilise plusieurs minutes à l'entrée du Bosquet, rassemblant mon courage pour faire face aux autres sylvaris. Je constate amèrement que l'herbe s'enroule avec moins de panache autour de ma cheville. L'angoisse me tord les tripes et je chasse comme je peux les inquiétudes qui me submergent. Je ne sens plus l'agréable atmosphère qui plane à l'accoutumer, et je mets ça sur le compte de la nervosité. A quoi bon chercher à la ressentir de toute façon. Je n'ai aucun droit de me raccrocher à ces pauvres êtres.

Mes pas me guident jusqu'à la demeure de Caithe. Je me remémore notre première entrevue alors que la porte s'ouvre sur le petit intérieur. La jeune femme suspend ses expérimentations douteuses et me dévisage, incrédule. Remise de sa confusion, elle se rue vers moi.

"Oh par tous les dieux! Jhaarah!" Elle me saisit les épaules et les palpe avec vigueur pour s'assurer que je suis réel. "Vous êtes en vie! Mais… par quel prodige?"

Que puis-je lui répondre? Que j'ai trucidé des innocents pour me couvrir? Que je me suis vendu à un courtisan pour éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? En voyant mes traits s'assombrir, elle m'invite à entrer et à m'asseoir à sa table, infusant un thé dont le parfum ne tarde pas à se répandre.

"Ces affreux évènements ont dû vous bouleverser."

"Pensez-donc, une promenade de santé!"

Elle se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil. Regrettant l'agressivité de ma remarque, je détourne mon regard, fuyant le sien.

"Je suis navrée que nous n'ayons pu vous tirer de leurs griffes. Nous avons été contraints d'attaquer l'antre de Bercebruyère avant votre retour. Pour être honnête, j'étais persuadée qu'ils vous avaient exécuté en représailles."

"Vous m'avez laissé dans cet enfer… pour mort !?"

"Le temps jouait en notre défaveur."

Sous la fureur, je tape du poing sur le meuble et me redresse, surplombant Caithe. Elle se contente de poser une tasse devant moi avant d'en attraper une seconde.

"Un mal nécessaire. Savez-vous combien de sylvaris nous avons sauvé grâce à ce sacrifice?"

Muet de stupeur, je n'ai rien à rétorquer. Elle a l'audace de me déblatérer de telles âneries après s'être montrée si mielleuse lors de mon éveil. Étouffant mes élans meurtriers, j'opte pour la solution la plus sage et change de sujet.

"Et Alarin? Comment va-t-il?"

"Il est ici, en sécurité. Nous sommes intervenus pour le délivrer du guêpier qu'est devenu la planque suite à votre départ pour Ogham. Cependant il garde des séquelles de la bataille. "

Le silence qui s'installe dégrade l'ambiance déjà pesante. Me reproche-t-elle d'être à l'origine de ce fiasco?

Une fois ma tasse terminée, elle ne manque pas de me proposer d'aller saluer Alarin. Nous traversons la place verdoyante, empruntant les sentiers fleuris qui conduisent à l'étage supérieur. Nous nous arrêtons près de l'une des boutiques qui peuplent la terrasse. Le sylvari qui se tient devant nous est bien svelte. Une ignoble cicatrice zèbre son front pour disparaître sous le bandeau en cuir qui masque sa vue. Quand il nous entend, il nous honore de son inimitable sourire. Je ne le supporte pas et je crispe avec hargne mes ongles dans mes paumes.

"Alarin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"Caithe, quel plaisir! Je me porte à merveille, merci. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Il se hisse lourdement en époussetant ses gants salis. Je suppose que son handicap ne l'autorise plus à assumer son métier d'espion.

"A vrai dire, je vous amène quelqu'un."

Elle me bouscule vers mon semblable et je n'ose décrocher un mot. Je comprends qu'il attend une réaction de ma part, mais je suis incapable de lui en offrir une. Je gardais une farouche rancoeur à son égard et elle a disparu au moment où mes yeux ce sont posés sur lui. Je n'ai pas été le seul à pâtir de notre fiasco.

Il se renfrogne et tend la main pour vérifier que nous sommes toujours là.

"Caithe?"

Je mêle mes doigts aux siens et je devine à sa légère tension qu'il ne reconnaît pas son interlocutrice. Je me bats contre les tremblements de ma voix pour lui susurrer :

"Alarin, C'est moi…"

Sa prise se raffermit et il se rapproche de moi dans une franche accolade.

"Par l'Arbre Clair, Jhaarah!"

Mes jambes flageolent sous le choc. Je ne mérite pas un tel accueil. Je l'avais arbitrairement désigné comme responsable de mon malheur mais, en fin de compte, n'était-ce pas uniquement de ma faute? N'avais-je pas compromis sa quête? N'avais-je pas failli à mon rôle de soutien?

"Tu es sain et sauf! Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper?"

"C'est une longue histoire…"

Il perçoit mon ton maussade et fait preuve de compassion.

"Le principal, c'est que tu sois revenu parmi nous."

Caithe a le tact de se retirer, nous donnant l'opportunité d'échanger nos récits. Néanmoins, la culpabilité m'empêche d'apprécier pleinement nos retrouvailles.

Mon rythme de vie n'a plus rien de trépident au sein de ma ville natale. Je passe mon temps, le nez dans les livres, à m'instruire pour acquérir une magie plus forte, refusant de courber de nouveau l'échine face à la force brute. Les jours s'écoulent, puis les semaines. D'abord soulagé d'être à l'abri dans ce havre de paix, je finis par m'ennuyer. Je me sens déphasé par rapport à mes congénères. Afin de me changer les idées, j'endosse la tâche d'éclaireur, évinçant les morts-vivants qui pullulent dans notre paisible forêt. Au vu de mon expérience au combat, je n'ai plus rien à craindre des faibles monstres qui peuplent les environs. J'en profite pour prolonger mes escapades et ne rentrer que rarement. Je prends garde de ne plus m'aventurer à l'ouest, demeurant à l'écart des épouvantables courtisans. Et La nuit tombée, quand je peine à trouver le sommeil, je scrute le ciel étoilé, réfugié en hauteur dans les arbres.

Lors de l'une de mes visites au Bosquet, Caithe vient m'accoster, escortée par une charmante créature à la peau bleutée. Ses pupilles dorées sont emplies de détermination et son air grave me pousse à redouter l'objet de sa requête.

"Jhaarah, laissez-moi vous présenter Gairwen." L'intéressée baisse la tête en signe de salut. "Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre rêve, et de l'armure émeraude que vous avez bravée."

Des réminiscences de la joute refont surface et je me souviens nettement du sylvari immortel qui s'entêtait à vouloir rosser les recrues sans défense. Nous nous postons dans l'ombre de la bâtisse la plus proche, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ma curiosité est ravivée en même temps que ma mémoire.

"Gairwen cherche elle aussi à arrêter l'individu."

"L'homme à l'armure se nomme Bercilak. Il a tué mon bien aimé Evart et ne cesse de m'importuner, me faisant des avances de plus en plus insupportables." Elle serre ses minces phalanges et se tend à mesure qu'elle nous narre ses mésaventures. "En partageant mes déconvenues avec un ami, j'ai eu ouïe dire de votre duel avec lui. Je me disais que, peut-être, ensemble, nous pourrions neutraliser ce grossier personnage."

Caithe passe sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et m'expose ses craintes.

"Bercilak appartient à la Cour. Imaginez, vaillant, une telle arme dans leurs rangs. Pour le moment il sème le trouble comme un gamin capricieux, mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'il s'engagera sérieusement dans les conflits? Nous devons le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise."

Je ne mets pas longtemps à réaliser l'ampleur du désastre.

"Vous avez raison… Je suis avec vous. Cependant, je ne me risquerai plus jamais dans un camp de courtisans. Que ce soit clair." Mon interlocutrice affiche un air convenu et presse Gairwen à continuer ses explications.

"Il se vante constamment de son armure. Ce serait Occam lui-même qui l'aurait forgée. S'il l'a créée, il doit connaître un moyen de la détruire."

Nous décidons donc de voyager jusqu'à la plage de Criquesable, lieu de résidence du fameux artisan, trop près à mon goût de la sinistre colonie. Prions pour que ses habitants soient occupés à lancer leurs assauts futiles sur Caer Astorea…

Nous foulons avec Caithe le sol sablonneux de la crique infestée de drakes, jusqu'à trouver la maison en piteux état du dénommé Occam. Intrigués, nous nous approchons pour découvrir que l'atelier est complètement saccagé. La première-née me conseille de fouiller le désordre alors qu'elle inspecte les alentours. J'étudie les plans étalés, à la recherche d'un indice sans trop savoir ce que je dois espérer y trouver. Certains documents mentionnent la maléfique cuirasse et je lis avec application les annotations gribouillées à la va-vite. Je suis arraché de ma contemplation par des éclats de rire et des cliquètements métalliques qui retentissent non loin. Je jette un coup d'oeil distrait par le hublot et mon sang se glace à la vue des chiens de la Cour.

Je me précipite sous la tablette jouxtant la fenêtre et me recroqueville dans le coin du mur. Je retiens mon souffle et malgré mes supplications, l'un des soldats pénètre dans la pièce. L'instant qui s'en suit est d'une longueur insoutenable. Il agrippe mon poignet pour m'extraire de ma cachette, rameutant ses coéquipiers. Je me raidis et me focalise sur une seule chose : ma survie. Je fais ainsi appel à toute mon énergie pour engloutir mes agresseurs dans des flammes si violentes qu'elles enveloppent bien vite la masure. Le sifflement du feu léchant le bois humide et le crépitement de la paperasse couvrent les cris d'agonies. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je parviens à bondir par la lucarne pour fuir le chaos. Alertés par les hurlements et le fracas des poutres qui commencent à s'effondrer, des renforts affluent. Je les repousse avec difficulté mais Caithe accourt, faisant pencher la balance en notre faveur. Les ennemis tombent les uns après les autres et comme pour les accompagner, le brasier perd de son intensité sans pour autant s'éteindre.

Nous veillons à épargner l'un des individus afin de l'interroger. L'otage agenouillée plaide avec ferveur pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

"Si tu réponds à nos questions, nous saurons être indulgents."

"Par pitié, tout ce que vous voulez." Elle lève son visage noyé par les larmes.

"Tu vas nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé…" Caithe appuie fermement sa lame contre le cou à l'écorce foncée de sa prisonnière. "Qu'est-il advenu du forgeron qui logeait ici?"

"Nous l'avons emmené au camp."

"Quel camp?" Ma comparse se fait plus menaçante.

"Au Val de la Douleur, à l'ouest de Caer Astorea." Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Ils ne se lasseront donc jamais de se mettre en travers de ma route? " Quand Bercilak est venu venter les mérites de son armure enchantée, notre chef nous a ordonné de ramener le forgeron pour le convaincre de nous en fournir d'autres."

"Le convaincre? Par la torture, je présume."

"Je vous en prie, je vous ai dit ce que je savais…"

La malheureuse se relève pendant que Caithe vient se coller à moi tout en la surveillant.

"Elle n'a aucune raison de nous mentir, elle paraît sincère. Cependant, on ne peut accepter qu'elle dévoile notre conversation."

J'hoche la tête pour marquer mon accord. Je referme ma prise sur la dague qu'elle me tend et inspire calmement avant de fondre sur ma proie.

"Que..."

C'est le seul mot qu'elle prononce avant de chuter au sol, la gorge tranchée. Caithe lance un regard dédaigneux sur le cadavre gisant telle une poupée désarticulée.

"C'est plus sage ainsi."

Je lui restitue son arme et, embarrassé par son air insistant, je lui rappelle ma position irrévocable.

"Il est hors de question que j'aille secourir Occam au val. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre."

"Etes-vous vraiment si borné? Nous pouvons aisément nous infiltrer et passer inaperçu."

"Parlez pour vous! Mon unique excursion chez eux m'a coûté cher!"

"Vous n'en êtes pas mort…"

Je reste bouche bée devant la réplique cinglante et elle enchaîne sans me laisser l'occasion d'argumenter.

"Rapportons nos trouvailles à Gairwen et avisons à ce moment là."

Nous nous approchons de la spirale, prêts à rencontrer l'intéressée partie se recueillir sur la sépulture de son amant. L'épreuve doit être intolérable pour la jeune femme éplorée, victime ni plus ni moins de malchance. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour se soustraire à son funeste destin?

On discerne enfin la tombe à côté de laquelle des individus malveillants semblent se quereller. Caithe accélère sa course pour protéger Gairwen. Nous n'avons aucun souci pour balayer les assaillants, mais la jeune femme non habituée au combat, a l'air blessée.

"Tout va bien?"

"Oh ma tête…"

Elle titube en se frottant le crâne et je lui recommande de s'appuyer contre moi..

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. J'étais entrain de me recueillir sur la stèle de mon cher Evart et soudain, ils m'ont attaquée…"

"Croyez-vous que ce soit Bercilak qui les envoie?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais en voilà d'autres!"

Caithe nous avertit suffisamment tôt pour que nous puissions préparer notre défense. Ils sont plus nombreux cette fois, plus coriace également, et je peine à les refouler. Heureusement, Gairwen nous épaule en érigeant des tourelles qui nous font regagner l'avantage. Nous nous débarrassons des rescapés et je m'affale dans l'herbe, pantelant. La première-née me nargue ouvertement, la respiration haletante mais ne voulant rien révéler de sa fatigue.

"Déjà à bout?"

Je ne relève pas la pique sarcastique et dirige mon attention sur le champ miné de corps pendant que Gairwen examine nos blessures.

"Merci d'être venue à ma rescousse, si vous n'aviez pas été là, qui sait ce qu'ils m'auraient fait."

"Bercilak s'acharne à vouloir vous conquérir. C'est un homme cruel, et borné en plus de cela."

"Pour qui se prennent-ils ces foutus courtisans?"

Les deux jeunes femmes n'osent répondre à mon accès de colère. Naturellement, Caithe me témoigne sa plus grande compréhension. Sans m'interrompre, elle acquiesce à chacune de mes paroles.

"Ils sont sans scrupule, employant la force au besoin, pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne peux plus ignorer ce comportement écoeurant. Je vais commencer par mettre la main sur cet enfoiré de Bercilak."

"Ne faites pas ça, il vous tuera!"

Je ne réprime pas mon ricanement. Évidemment qu'il m'étripera, son équipement le rend invulnérable. Un avantage de taille dans un duel. Caithe jusqu'à présent silencieuse sort de sa réflexion pour nous proposer une solution.

"C'est grâce à sa cuirasse qu'il est invincible. Sans elle, il n'est qu'un sylvari ordinaire."

"Ah! Mais oui… Si nous parvenons à la lui faire retirer, je pourrais le vaincre."

"Encore faut-il trouver un moyen de l'y inciter."

En dépit du ton plein de sous entendus de Caithe, sa voisine ne comprend pas immédiatement qu'elle constitue une pièce maîtresse dans cette affaire.

"Moi? Comment?"

"Si vous veniez à vous embrasser, iI serait obligé d'enlever son casque."

Je suis sceptique quant au succès d'une tromperie aussi grotesque. Je visualise d'ici la scène farfelue de Bercilak tendant la joue pour accueillir un chaste baisé de sa dulcinée. Personnellement, je m'en amuse, cependant Gairwen est clairement horrifiée par l'idée.

"Pardon? Comment pourrais-je m'abaisser à flirter avec ce rustre?!"

"C'est qu'un baiser, inutile de s'en offusquer."

Je m'aperçois que je viens de penser tout haut au moment où mes deux coéquipières se tournent dans ma direction. Faisant comme si je n'avais rien dit, je me redresse en ajustant ma tenue.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ce plan fonctionne, nous pourrons nous en débarrasser. Pour de bon. Cela ne vaut-il pas un baiser?"

D'abord réticente, Gairwen finit par se résigner.

"S'il s'agit de venger son assassinat, mon amour me pardonnerait probablement cet écart."

Je ne la suis pas. Qu'elle s'y oppose parce que Bercilak incarne tout ce qu'elle déteste est une chose. Mais qu'elle le fasse pour ne pas attrister le défunt… Sa logique m'échappe.

J'avance en retrait sur le chemin qui nous ramène au bercail, agacé par le cas de Gairwen et Bercilak. Je sursaute quand un objet non identifié frôle dangereusement mon nez. Stoppant net, je cherche nerveusement la provenance du projectile. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je distingue parmi le feuillage sur ma droite deux prunelles rubis. La lueur bleue qui marbre la silhouette disperse mes derniers doutes quant à son identité. Je déglutis péniblement sans arriver à détacher mes yeux.

"Jhaarah!?"

Caithe m'interpelle et j'ai un mal fou à ne pas trahir ma gêne.

"Heu, je… J'avais promis à Danador de l'aider au chenil. Partez devant, je rentrerai plus tard."

Elle hésite un peu avant de poursuivre la marche avec sa semblable. A peine ont-elles tourné le dos que, le sang battant dans les tempes, je me faufile derrière la végétation. Adossé contre un énorme rocher, Doörn affiche un rictus moqueur, les bras croisés sur le torse. Étrangement, il s'avère être moins intimidant que dans mes souvenirs.

"Ça fait un paye, dis-moi."

"Que fais-tu ici? Si les autres éclaireurs te voient, ils te feront la peau."

"Qu'ils essaient."

Le courtisan tend sa main vers moi mais je la rembarre d'un coup sec.

"Arrête."

"Tu as pris de l'assurance. Intéressant…"

Je suis plus puissant qu'avant et mon interlocuteur est seul en plein territoire hostile. Je suppose que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour atténuer ma peur.

"Repars d'où tu viens"

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'apprête à déguerpir mais ses doigts se referment sur moi, sans brusquerie.

"Jhaarah, ta place n'est pas là bas."

"Et elle n'est pas non plus dans ton satané camps! Laisse moi tranquille."

"Tu vas vraiment affronter Bercilak?"

Un malaise m'oppresse sournoisement en l'écoutant citer le chevalier.

"Tu connais ce cinglé?"

"C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi."

"Tu veux dire…"

"Il m'a conté tes exploits. Ce fut une bien plaisante surprise de te retrouver parmi les recrues."

Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce que ces mots sous-entendent et je m'efforce de ne pas être flatté par ce qu'il vient de confesser.

"... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis résolu à en découdre avec lui."

"Une chance pour toi qu'il ne soit pas très futé."

Doörn récupère un couteau dans l'un des étuis accrochés à sa ceinture. La lame crantée et torturée m'évoque les ronces qui peuplent les bois corrompus.

"Tiens. On m'a expliqué que les élémentalistes étaient plus à l'aise avec ce type de catalyseurs."

Puisqu'il s'obstine à me la tendre, je finis par m'en emparer. Elle est plus légère qu'elle n'y paraît et sa maniabilité en est grandement facilitée. Je suis émerveillé par le travail d'orfèvre et il s'amuse de ma réaction.

"Elle te plait?"

"Oui. Merci."

C'est la première fois que j'éprouve une gratitude sincère à son égard malgré la désagréable impression qu'il va me réclamer une contrepartie. Cependant, il ne fait rien de plus qu'observer et contrairement à ses habitudes, il respecte mon espace vital. Une précaution admirable venant de lui. Peut-être qu'il cherche réellement à me faire plaisir. Peut-être que ses sentiments sont sincères mais gâchés par sa maladresse. Je sais que je ne dois pas me faire d'idée si je ne veux pas être déçu par la suite. Néanmoins, Doörn a pris la peine de me rejoindre si près du Bosquet où il risque à chaque instant de se faire lyncher par les patrouilles.

Je range l'arme dans l'emplacement libre de ma ceinture et j'envisage de lui céder la mienne en échange, avant de me raviser. Ma dague est loin d'être exceptionnelle et ça serait sûrement trop flagrant s'il se baladait avec au milieu des siens. Je n'ai rien à lui donner et je me décide à me rapprocher, entreprenant de me glisser vers lui pour une simple accolade. En réponse, il empoigne désespérément le tissu dans mon dos, et pose son nez dans le creux de mon cou. Son étreinte terriblement familière m'émeus, et je suis obligé d'avouer que son contact m'avait manqué. Il est le seul à m'accorder un minimum d'importance et il est le seul que je ne craints pas d'entraîner dans ma chute. Je pourrais faire l'effort d'endurer son mauvais caractère si cela n'impliquait pas de mettre ma vie en jeu en terrain ennemi.

Mon compagnon refuse d'obtempérer quand je fais mine de me dégager et il s'entête à me serrer contre lui au mépris de mes tentatives d'évasion. Il m'attendrirait presque.

"Doörn…" Il ricane doucement, soufflant contre ma clavicule et je suis certain qu'il se moque de moi. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Voilà que tu utilises mon nom pour t'adresser à moi maintenant..."

Je m'étrangle à la remarque déplacée et le recule vivement.

"Peu… Peu importe! Il me faut retourner auprès de Caithe pour préparer un plan d'action." A son expression, je devine la considération qu'il a pour la première-née. "Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec cette armure de malheur, nous mettrons les choses au clair."

Son air goguenard a totalement disparu et le sérieux qu'il affiche me fait tressaillir. A quoi je joue?

"Soit. Dans ce cas, je te laisse te concentrer sur ta mission. Mais si tu n'honores pas ta promesse, je saurais où venir te chercher. Comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui."

Il contemple l'arme qu'il m'a offerte et qui sied fièrement sur ma hanche. S'il n'y a que ça pour le satisfaire. Je préfère qu'il témoigne sa posséssivité par des cadeaux plutôt que par des châtiments corporels. Avant de le quitter je lâche la question stupide qui me brûle les lèvres.

"Dis…"

"Mh?"

"Tu as déjà songé à quitter la Cour?"

"Pourquoi faire?" Ses paroles sont dépourvues de la moindre émotion.

"Pour rien…"


End file.
